


Please.

by us_l_ss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dark Past, Depression, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/us_l_ss/pseuds/us_l_ss
Summary: Moxler.Un pequeño One Shot con drogas e inestabilidad.





	Please.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban chocando uno contra el otro en sus rostros. Moxley pensaba que quizá solo era el efecto de la droga que se había tomado antes de que estuviera ahí con el moreno, a quién también se llevo al limbo con él.

Sentía que se iba a matar ahí mismo.

No era posible para él sentir una presión en el pecho que no era por alguien sacándole el aire con una de sus fuertes patadas. No era normal que alguien le provocara esa sensación de querer poseerlo de cualquier manera, de querer ser feliz por una vez en su vida.

¿Feliz?

No conocía la dichosa “felicidad” que todos hablaban. Su única felicidad eran las drogas y su trabajo. Todo lo demás era una mierda. En ese momento… podría contar la presencia de aquel total extraño como esa sensación tan desagradable. Sentía como las suaves manos de su acompañante se deslizaban por su piel pálida de su rostro, con movimientos lentos y torpes. Suspiró, recordando por un momento aquel tacto tan cálido de su madre.

¿Su madre?

Siempre fue una mujer igual de desagradable que sus pensamientos. Pero… no podía evitar recordar ese lado, muy pequeño, donde realmente si se preocupaba cada vez que su padre le golpeaba por defenderla. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó algunas lágrimas por el recuerdo. Y de nuevo sintió los dedos de Tyler cruzándose con sus lágrimas esta vez solo para limpiarlas de su mejillas.

¿Tyler? ¿Era él, cierto?

Odiaba que lo vieran tan vulnerable, nunca ha sido así, así que solo logró voltear su cabeza para que no lo viera de nuevo así. Todo le daba vueltas, apenas y entendía que hacía ahí con aquel chico. Ahí no supo si era alucinación o si fue real, pero ese contacto tan cálido que sintió chocando con sus propios labios fue algo que jamás podría describir a la perfección. Aquellos ojos azules se abrieron, mirando con confusión al moreno. Sus labios se movían al ritmo de los contrarios, sintiendo algunas cosquillas al sentir esa barba chocando con su mentón. Estaba nervioso, ni si quiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

¿Por qué? Es una mierda.

Es una mierda. No merecía esto. Ni si quiera sentir todo lo que le provocaba Black.

Se separaron, soltando un suspiro bastante satisfactoria contra la boca uno contra el otro. Los dedos del menor delineaban las cicatrices de su espalda. Los dos estaban en sus vestuarios de lucha. Jon trató de fijar su mirada en su acompañante, solo logró notar como lo habían golpeado… bastante duro.

¿Fue él? No lo puede recordar.

Pero si es así, esa es una de las razones por las que se odia tanto.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí con él?

“Lo siento”, salió de su boca de repente, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía. Pero lo hizo en repetidas ocasiones, como si hubiese entrado en trance. ¿Se estaba disculpando por seguir con el beso? Lo que no sabía era la vista que tenía el moreno desde abajo.

También había sido golpeado.

Habían peleado antes de terminar en el suelo drogándose en completo silencio. Tyler no era alguien que hiciera esas cosas, pero quizá era bueno para el dolor de todos esos golpes del tipo tan inestable que tenía encima.

Esas facciones perfectas pintadas del color blanco de su piel.

Sus ojos azules que hacían un contraste perfecto. Aquellos ojos que tanto cautivaban… y tenían una tristeza enorme en ellos. No era necesario que contara algo para saber que paso por cosas horribles.

“Estoy aquí, Jonathan”, sintió la necesidad de rodear su cuello con sus brazos, pero luego sintió las heladas manos en su propio cuello. Dejó la primera idea de lado y llevó sus manos a las muñecas contrarias, tratando de zafarse, pataleando, con esa expresión de pánico que se pintaba en su rostro. Sabía que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y algo así no iba a terminar bien.

Pero le fue soltando pasado los segundos. Gritó. Gritó bastante desesperado. De pánico paso a la confusión, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego tragó saliva. No lo conocía tanto como su compañero de equipo y de alguna manera sentía todo lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Nunca podría conocer todo el dolor que había pasado el rubio, jamás.

Nunca había conocido a alguien a quien quisiera calmar de todo ese sufrimiento.

Miró las muñecas del otro con mayor atención. Estaban vendadas. No usaba vendas para sus luchas. Era raro, pero a la vez no le extrañaba para nada. Sabía que había algunas voces dentro de los camerinos en esa semana, hablaban de que alguien se había intentado suicidar, pero hasta entonces no sabía de quién se trataba. No habían dado detalles, pero ya no los ocupaba, ya no más. Se reincorporó de forma lenta, como si ya no quisiera que le diera vueltas la cabeza, ya no más, solo quería envolver con sus brazos al mayor al tiempo que lo termino haciendo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, percibiendo el aroma natural de su piel. Le reconfortaba de cierta manera sentirle ahí mismo.

Le sorprendió que respondió a su abrazo. Fuerte, intenso. Como si lo ocupara desde hace mucho.

Probablemente solo ocupaba a alguien que entendiera todo. 

Ahí estaba.

“¿Q-qué hiciste conmigo, hijo de puta?” murmuró al esconder su rostro en aquellos cabellos negros que caían sobre sus hombros, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de su presencia. A Jon solo no le gustaba admitir que se sentía atraído por un hombre.

Tyler solo rio un poco, aunque ya no sabía si era más por el efecto de la droga o porque de verdad lo sintió necesario.

“No debería importar”.

“Yo lo hago. Es horrible,” guardó silencio por unos segundos “pero no lo puedo evitar, quiero que pare”.

El moreno solo atinó a reafirmar sus brazos alrededor de su torso, antes de volverse a echar en el suelo y acostarse con aquel encima de él. No supieron cuanto pasó, pero terminaron quedándose dormidos, en completo silencio, pero con una calidez que les hacia falta a ambos.


End file.
